


She Is Everything

by Dirty_Corza



Series: Corza's Personal Omegaverse/Werewolf AU [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Molly sighed as the voice droned on, her eyes falling closed as she let the words wash over her. They didn't really matter now, she knew it all by heart. What did matter was that they reminded her of Mary. Brash, sweet Mary, who would be home soon. Wonderful Mary, who had wooed her with teasing comments and charming grins. They had been bonded for almost a year now, a year that had just drawn them closer, in more ways than one.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Is Everything

“Lycanthropy. No one knows where it began, though theories abound on the subject. The most common theory is that it is a manufactured virus, proof that aliens once visited our world, with technology far more advanced than our own. All that scientists can tell us is that it is a virus that changes human genetic code, it is transferred through bite or birth, and the most prominent change is that of the wolf form those infected take during the full moon.” 

Molly Hooper stared at the television screen, arms wrapped around her knees as she sat curled on the couch. She really didn't need to be watching this. Everyone always asked her why she bothered watching the Horizon specials, why she bothered taking the courses that studied Lycanthropy in college, when she'd been a lycanthrope since birth. The college courses were harder to explain, but the documentaries were easy enough. Growing up in a small town, she had been the only lycanthrope in her class at school, the only one for three grades. No one ever talked to her like she was simply human. 

The documentaries, though? Lycanthropes were always someone else. When her own biology was warring with her, it was nice to sit back and let the man on screen talk to her as if all this was as strange to her as it was to the majority of the population. 

“The wolf form has roughly the same body mass as the human form, though it can only function as a wolf would, insomuch as it cannot speak, use tools meant for hands, or walk on two legs. It still retains all human knowledge and memories. The myth that the wolf forms are separate entities from the human forms is just that: a myth. There is no separation of the minds.

“There are more changes to the lycanthrope's anatomy that occur than simply the addition of a wolf-form. As the virus itself has two genders, when it merges with human DNA, it can change the human's hormones. These changes occur exclusively in lycanthropes changed by bite whose human gender does not match the gender of the virus they are infected with. 

“Genetic females infected with a male virus often develop deeper voices, an enlarged clitoris, and they go through what scientists call sudden menopause, rendering them unable to birth children through natural means. This is caused by an increase in what is known as the alpha hormone, a hormone, similar to testosterone, these females start to produce that is only found elsewhere in naturally born lycanthrope males that have aligned genders.

“Genetic males infected with a female virus change in much more dramatic ways, though not always ways visible to the observer. Most notably, their sperm ceases to be viable, and their anal canal gains glands that produce lubrication similar to that of the vagina. They can also develop breast tissue, and higher voices. The hormone that causes these changes is called the omega hormone, a hormone similar to estrogen that is only found elsewhere in naturally born lycanthrope females that have aligned genders. 

“Whether born or changed through bite, all lycanthropes have the ability to develop a bond with another lycanthrope. This bond connects mates. In most couples, it is simply another facet to the relationship, much like marriage only more permanent. Bonding changes the body's chemistry, making the lycanthropes more sensitive to their mate's needs, both physical and mental.” 

Molly sighed as the voice droned on, her eyes falling closed as she let the words wash over her. They didn't really matter now, she knew it all by heart. What did matter was that they reminded her of Mary. Brash, sweet Mary, who would be home soon. Wonderful Mary, who had wooed her with teasing comments and charming grins. They had been bonded for almost a year now, a year that had just drawn them closer, in more ways than one.

“In Alpha/Omega couples, however, the changes that occurs with bonding are much more serious. Most notably is the way an alpha-bonded omega will go into a heat, or sexual overdrive. It is a drive to mate with their alpha. It slowly builds over a period of twelve to fourteen hours, until it becomes painful for the omega to not be physically close to their alpha. The alpha pheromones have a calming effect on the omega psyche, while the omegas pheromones, during heat, act as an aphrodisiac, driving the alpha to acts of physical intimacy.

“The alpha and omega hormone changes also induce-” 

Mary Morstan sat the remote down on the table behind her before turning to give Molly a once over, raising an eyebrow at the curled form and the way Molly was worrying her bottom lip as she stared at the now blank screen. 

“Molly. Why are you watching that inane lycanthropy documentary again?” 

Molly didn't look back at Mary, a brief shake of her head the only movement visible from where Mary stood by the table. “He knows when it hits before I do. It's not right!” There was frustration in Molly's voice, more than a little.

The scent in the air, coupled with the frustration in Molly's voice made Mary cringe at the way she had spoken so rashly. A day spent with Sherlock, while her heat was just coming on? No wonder she had come home and sat herself on the couch. If it had been starting when she left that morning, that was a good twelve hours Molly must have spent not telling her- Mary's eyes widened, her tongue dampening her bottom lip as she took a few hesitant steps to stand by the back of the couch. “No. You just ignore it for my benefit and we both know it. I thought something was up this morning, and you had that guilty look in your eyes when I left. You knew it, you just didn't admit it.” 

Molly let her head fall back against the couch, looking up at her bonded. “Is it weird the documentaries help? That all the scientific talk about hormone imbalances, changes in bodies, it makes me feel human?” 

Mary laughed, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Molly's lips, “Weird? Maybe. Absolutely adorable? Most definitely.” 

Molly smiled at that, reaching up to tangle her hands in Mary's short blonde hair, pulling her in for another soft kiss. “Is that code for 'yes, dear, I will help you out with that pesky little hormone imbalance now'?” 

Mary grinned. “Who needs a code? This is me flat out saying you should have called me so I could fake sick at work so I could fuck you senseless five hours ago.” 

Molly groaned, pulling her down again for another kiss, this one more heated, with lips pressing hard enough to bruise and tongues tantalizingly teasing at what was to come. “You need to get over here to the right side of the couch,” she mumbled, words spoken between harsh nips at lips and panting breaths. 

“Fuck, yes I do.” Mary pulled away from the kiss with a moan, pushing herself up over the back of the couch to tumble over the edge, landing in a heap next to Molly. “Better?”

Molly turned to her, lifting her face so their kiss could continue, hands traveling down her neck, over her shoulders and to her breasts, giving them a firm squeeze. “Much better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the ever amazing Azriona. This wouldn't be nearly as awesome as it is without her.


End file.
